Disgust and Disguise
by VampireBat
Summary: Draco's thoughts on Pansy, whom he never wanted in the first place, and his angel. Oneshot, read and review.


This was first something I was going to enter in a contest, but I changed it at the last minute. So here's another bit of Draco goodness, a little peek into his mind. Read and review!

X

"So, Dracy, are we still on for tonight?"

That voice, that voice. If words could kill, I'd have killed myself long before she'd said them. Instead of telling her to go find someone else to fuck, like I so dearly wanted to, I forced a smile. It was good enough.

"Of course, Pansy."

The girl was a walking nightmare. Chubby, wheedling, and forever talking as if everyone around her were three years old. Come to think of it, I have a feeling I had more dignity at three than she had in her entire lifespan.

She pawed at my chest, tilting her head up to plant a sloppy kiss on my cheek. She waggled her fingers at me, winking, and went on to class. I wiped the spot she'd besmirched, disgust etched into my face. I glanced at Crabbe and Goyle, sitting at my sides as usual. Breakfast was still ending. I took one last swig of my pumpkin juice and thrust myself away from the table. My face twisted; the pumpkin juice suddenly tasted rancid.

"Tell the professor I've come down with something. He won't argue." I muttered, stalking off before they could reply. They were my faithful Doberman lap dogs, and didn't think twice about anything. Useful, but utterly dull.

Perhaps it was this lack of intelligence that was driving me insane. Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle-at least Blaise was someone to talk to. It got boring.

My feet took me down to the nearest bathroom. Classes were starting, so the place was empty. I leaned on the sink, gripping the edges tightly as I stared at myself in the mirror.

Now, I know I'm vain. Every morning I spell my hair to be smooth and shiny, and erase those dark circles from under my eyes. Merlin knows the last time I had a truly good night's sleep. Let's put my vanity aside for the moment.

What was I doing? My entire body screamed. I knew love. I'd seen it, in the eyes of couples in the hallways as they looked into each other's eyes, so gentle and caring. I'd never experienced it until I left my sanctuary. Pansy was a fuck; not even a good one. My mother encouraged the pairing, trying to unite two families under the Dark Lord. Bullshit. There was no way I'd even think of marrying a hound, while I had an angel.

I'd felt the lust. It made the blood rush into my veins too quickly, culminating in an odd, tingling sensation in my palms as my stomach flip-flops. It was enjoyable, but I haven't felt it for Pansy.

So why do it?

Because it was too suspicious not to.

I sighed. This would get me nowhere.

XX

She stood in the doorway of the bathroom connected to the bedroom. All the others were downstairs, in chairs near the fire. It was a little early, but as long as we got it over with without anyone watching, I didn't care one bit.

I tried to imagine someone else's face, someone else's body, as she walked over to the bed. She thought she looked sexy; I thought she looked like what a butcher would take off his good meat. She climbed on top of me, grinning and trying to be coy as she bucked like dead weight on my abdomen.

She insisted on talking dirty; I kept my mouth shut. It was bad enough that she'd whisper things into my ear, but I couldn't force myself to say anything to her that sounded like I wanted her. Her breath was rank. It took all of my control to finish the job. She cried, over exaggerating, and relaxed, limp. Without another word I did up my pants and pulled on the rest of my clothes. She rolled onto her side, smirking up at me, believing she'd satisfied me.

"Good, huh?" she asked, voice so smug I could have hit her. I said nothing as I wiped the mild sweat off my face and went downstairs. She wasn't surprised; this was how every night ended. I passed Blaise on my way out. He knew what was going on, but was smart enough not to remark.

"What should I tell her tonight?" he asked quietly.

"Practice." I murmured, slipping out of the common room.

It wasn't too late. I had barely a few minutes to get where I needed to go.

The seventh floor was a long way up, but I made it before they started patrolling. I stared at the blank stretch of wall, walking past it three times. The door appeared.

She turned as I closed the door.

"Love.." She rushed into my arms, flinging her own around my middle as she buried her head in the crook of my neck. I stroked her hair, fiery and wild.

"I'm never going back."

XX

So, how was it? This was designed as a lemon fic, but I changed it. Maybe I'll put the rest up at another time-should I?


End file.
